Makeup Mishap!
by Silent-Echo117
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Yuri Petrov covers his scar? read and find out! After an emotional day out shopping, his wife must reassure him of who he is. Can he get over a bad day and realize something very important? oneshot Yuri PetrovxOc/ LunaticxOC


**AN: Hello and welcome to Makeup Mishap! Thanks for taking a look! This was an idea that popped into my head a while ago, and I just had to write it. Am I the only one that wonders what Yuri really does to cover his scar? This is a oneshot because I love Yuri Petrov, but don't know how I'd ever continue this. Anyways, I don't own tiger and bunny, or any of its awesome characters. I also owe a big thanks to my beta reader, without whom, this story wouldn't be. So, please read, enjoy and don't forget to make Miss Echo happy with a few reviews! Thanks, and thanks again! **

Yuri stood in the makeup isle, picking up a jar of concealer and looking it over before plopping it into the basket next to the primer, foundation and cover up powder. While his wife went to the other side of the store to retrieve a few groceries, he had the task of replenishing his cover up tools.

He lived with the scar his wretched father had given him every day, and decided to cover it one day using cosmetics. After learning the proper techniques and retrieving the correct tools, no one could even tell the scar was there. Only when he rinsed the covering agents off his face, could the hand print be seen.

Women in the isle eyed him suspiciously as he looked over all the powders and finally decided on one. Soon, whispers broke out and the women began to point and chatter amongst themselves.

Turning to see what the fuss was all about, Yuris eye went a bit wide, and he nearly dropped his basket. They were snickering at him? They had no idea what he needed these things for, and the pain he uses them to cover up, they had no right. Still, his eyes dropped to the floor and his cheeks became a rosy hue.

"Oh honey, you got my makeup! Thank you so much! I almost forgot about it! What would I do without you?" Valeriyas voice appeared behind him and he sighed in relief upon hearing her words. The look on her face was one of confidence; she knew none of them could see through her lie. He felt her hand on his shoulder and turned to her with a grateful look on his face.

"I'd have a makeup less face, that's what!" she answered for him before turning back to the small crowd that had gathered in front of her significant other. "What's the matter ladies, don't your husband's get your makeup when you nearly forget? No? Then yours clearly doesn't care about you like mine does for me, now go gawk at something else." She said in a sassy demanding tone.

The women turned from the pair with angry scowls and went back to their shopping. Turning back to Yuri she smiled widely and winked before taking his hand and starting to head out of the isle and towards the registers.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked quietly to make sure he was finished with all his shopping. He merely responded with a small smile and a nod.

Headed to one of the cash registers, Yuri set the basket on the counter and Val set down the bread and milk she had gone to retrieve earlier.

After paying for the items, Yuri grabbed the bags in one hand, and with the other intertwined his own fingers with Valeriya's. She smiled at him as they strolled down the sidewalk towards their home.

Later that night, dinner in their little apartment was quieter than usual and Val knew better than to try and pry into his thoughts when he was this lost in them. The night continued in silence while they cleaned up the dinner dishes, then sat on the couch to watch tv, yuri with his back propped up against the arm of the couch and his legs sprawled out on the length of the piece of furniture and Valeriya draped over him in a light sleep. His chin sat perched in his palm with his elbow resting comfortably on the furniture while his other hand continuously ran through Valeriyas raven locks, the strands falling through his fingers like water with each stroke.

The news was the same as every night, all talk of the heroes and their victories, until finally a story came on that caught his eye.

"Lunatic strikes again! The usual scorched body of the four finger mass murderer was found at the victims home in south bronze Sternbild this afternoon. Three witnesses have confirmed that Lunatic has taken the life of yet another criminal. Also in the house, police found the bodies of three other victims, said to have been killed by the four finger murder before his own gruesome demise." The reporter began his story. The words began to blur together once Yuri began to yet again get lost deep in his own thoughts.

He was Lunatic, the famed bringer of justice, and even still, he was ridiculed in the supermarket for buying cosmetics. He suddenly became disgusted with himself and all the women in the store who had snickered at him. His face contorted in anger and his hand slipped from her hair before coming up to lightly touch his scar.

Noticing the shift, Vals eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking the minute she saw the pained look on his face.

"Honey-"she began, but was cut off when he started to get up with a small grunt.

She sighed and hung her head in defeat, following him into their bedroom and over to the dresser to retrieve her pajamas.

Exiting the bathroom now fully clad in her simple blue and green stripped pajamas, she watched as he sat in front of her vanity, poking at the burn on his face while staring into the large mirror.

Appearing behind him, she smiled lovingly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yuri jumped at the sudden contact; he looked to her face in the mirror, just now realizing that she was there.

"Honey, I know what you're thinking." She said empathetically.

He sighed and his eyes closed. She watched as his large calloused hand rose up and covered her own smaller one.

"I just don't understand." His eyes closed and a pause took over the next few minutes.

"I do, you feel angry and emasculated because of those women in the store." She took a minute to pause when his eyes flickered open and looked into her own chocolate brown doe orbs.

"But in truth, none of that is true. In fact, I think it earns you more respect. They have no idea who you are or what you've been through, so in turn, they have no right to judge you, ok?"

A faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips and his grip on her hand tightened, and their rings clinked together. Turning in his seat, he looked up at her with love in his eyes.

"Plus, so what if a guy buys makeup? Gender shouldn't matter when it comes to what you want." She smiled. Another silence engulfed them as a small smile played on his lips.

"I've realized something." He began, breaking the silence. "It doesn't matter what any of those women think, as long as I have you, nothing else matters." He slowly rose from his chair and gathered her into a tight embrace.

A look of shock washed over her face, she hadn't expected that from him. There was a Yuri Petrov that went to work and was a quiet, soft spoken man, then there was her Yuri Petrov, the loving, soft hearted man she had married, yet even still, this was a big step for him.

"Yuri…" she reciprocated the hug by wrapping her small arms around his shoulders and leaning her head on his chest, letting her eyes close.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, just above a whisper.

She let out a yelp when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and back, lifting her off the ground. She clutched tightly to him, before feeling the soft silk sheets of the bed envelope her as he set her down.

"I love you." He said quietly, kissing her on the top of her head before gathering her in his arms and brining her close to him.

She snuggled into his warmth, gathering the soft fabric of his pajama shirt in her hands before letting her eyes close.

"I love you too Yuri." She mumbled as he leaned over and switched off the light and pulled the covers up over them.

Soon, her breathing slowed and he knew she was asleep. He took a few moments to reflect on the events of the day. When he decided he had done enough reflecting for the day, he looked down on the now soundly sleeping Valeriya and smiled before leaning down and once again planting a light kiss to the top of her head. He soon followed her into sweet sleep, still hugging her close.

**AN: Poor Yuri, at least he has someone to convince him he's still awesome. XD so, I wish this was more than a oneshot, but in all honesty, I have no idea where it'd go from here. But anyway, I appreciate all of you that decided to take a look. So I hope you enjoyed my little oneshot, and don't forget to leave a review to make Echo happy! Thanks, and thanks again!**


End file.
